KINGDOM ONLINE
by eL-Jee
Summary: Siswa siswi Konoha High school sangat menyukai game online ini. Termasuk Sasuke dan Hinata. Bagaimanakah keduanya bertemu? Bahkan dalam game pun nyatanya Hinata yang cupu itu tidak memiliki teman.


Kingdom Online

.

.

.

.

.

One Shot

.

.

Disclaimer° Masashi Kishimoto

Rate T

Cerita ini murni karya ku,terinspirasi dari manga yang pernah aku baca,tapi aku lupa judulnya

.

.

Mind RnR? Rencana mau tak bikin sekuel nya.

.

.

Langsung sikat bae lah...

.

.

.

Game Kingdom online adalah game yang sedang booming saat ini di Konoha high school. Nyaris tak ada yang tak memiliki akun game online itu.

'Kecanduan'

Begitulah kira-kira yang bisa disimpulkan dari pemandangan saat ini. Kebanyakan siswa-siswi Konoha bukan sibuk mengerjakan PR lagi. Tentu mereka rela mengerjakan tugas mereka lebih awal atau mengerjakan ditempat yang seharusnya-Pekerjaan rumah. See? Mereka bahkan menjadi lebih rajin karna guru pun tak mau tau apabila nilai-nilai anak muridnya akan down akibat game online itu.

.

.

Dan gadis manis ini juga salah satunya. Melalui laptop kesayangannya, dia juga ikut bermain dan ambil bagian dalam game itu.

'Memang siapa lagi yang mau berteman denganku?'

Yups... dia memang tak memiliki satu orangpun teman di sekolah itu. Gadis ini, dia sebenarnya hanya 'terlalu rapi' dalam hal penampilan. Dia pintar tentu saja. Peringkat kedua setelah Nara Shikamaru. Tapi, mungkin perspektifnya tentang fashion mode agak berbeda dengan gadis lain. Dia berkacamata tebal dan mengenakan baju dengan size satu ukuran diatasnya. Mungkin karna mereka menganggapnya cupu dan kuper inilah, ia jadi susah berteman dengan yang lain.

.

.

Hinata Hyuuga namanya. Gadis manis pecinta kucing dan kesendirian. Meski tak memiliki teman, ia tetap tersenyum cerah. Tentu saja,meskipun mereka tak mau berteman dengannya,mereka tak membully dirinya. Itu yang terpenting menurutnya. Ia bisa belajar dengan tenang dan menjalani kehidupan sekolah dengan tenang.

"Poppo yang manis... uhhhh kenapa kau begitu menggemaskan!" Ujarnya pada kucing berbulu lebat dan berwarna cokelat miliknya yang selalu ia taruh kamarnya. Dan hanya Popo lah yang mengerti bagaimana Hinata yang sesungguhnya. Tentu Hinata tak akan malu kan pada kucing bila ia hanya mengenakan T-shirt putih yang ketat dan hot pants di kamarnya. Ingat,hanya di kamarnya saja. Dan Popo adalah makhluk Tuhan yang paling beruntung selama tiga tahun terakhir. Namun apalah yang bisa dilakukan seekor kucing?meong-meong.

.

.

Kembali ke gamenya, Hinata meletakkan kucing kesayangannya itu di ranjangnya. Lalu ia bersandar dan mencari posisi ternyaman di ranjangnya itu untuk sekedar Log in akun Kingdom online. Ia tersenyum seperti biasanya. Teman misi nya kali ini bukan perempuan lagi. Karna terakhir kali berpasangan dengan prajurit perempuan Hinata gagal mengalahkan kerajaan lain. Entahlah,tiba-tiba ia ditinggalkan begitu saja oleh teman misi nya itu.

'Miss_Hippo Hi... Lets try our best - Dark_Prince'

Sebuah chat masuk tertuju untuk Hinata. Dan ini dari teman misinya itu.

'Dark_Prince Lets Fight together, Umm.. Don't leave me ok?- Miss_Hippo'

'Ofcourse not.. Hei kau takut aku kabur?'

'Umm.. terakhir kali aku mengerjakan misi aku ditinggal begitu saja'

'Aku akan berjuang hingga akhir bersamamu. Ayo!'- Dark_Prince

.

.

Dan Hinata dengan avatar miliknya berjuang melawan kerajaan lain bersama seseorang dengan akun Dark_Prince. Awalnya Hinata kalah, namun Dark_Prince selalu meminjami energi kehidupan miliknya. Jadilah ia berjuang kembali hingga akhirnya berhasil mengalahkan kerajaan itu bersama-sama.

'Yeyyyy! We make it!- Miss_Hippo'

'Yeah.. i know we'll make it'- Dark_Prince

'Arigatou-na... kalau kau tak meminjamkan energimu aku pasti mati dan harus mengulang tiga level- Miss_Hippo'

'Kau perempuan yang kuat'- Dark_Prince

'Ah.. Arigatou... kau pernah bertarung bersama perempuan sebelumnya?'- Miss_Hippo

'Hn. Dan dia bilang padaku kalau dia harus pergi.'- Dark_Prince

'Pergi?Umm... Dia orang yang sibuk kah?'- Miss_Hippo

'Ke Salon. Dan dia tak menghubungiku lagi sejak saat itu.'- Dark_Prince

'Un? Lalu bagaimana pertarungannya?'- Miss_Hippo

'Tentu saja aku sendiri yang melakukannya. Hei kau tak mempunyai banyak teman yah? Nanti aku akan menyuruh beberapa temanku untuk menambahkanmu ke dalam anggota kerajaanku. Kau prajurit pengelana kan? Level mu lumayan. Kau sering yah bermain game ini?- Dark_Prince

'? kau cerewet yah...'- Miss_Hippo

'Aku tau aku terlalu cepat mengatakan ini, tapi bisakah kita berkenalan? Aku Sasuke Uchiha. Kau?'

.

.

Hinata terdiam sejenak. Ia tau Cepat atau lambat pasti akan bertanya soal nama. Bertemu dan akhirnya ia~hah...

"Memikirkannya saja membuatku sedih. Poppo... ternyata hanya kau yang mengerti aku." Ujar Hinata pada kucingnya yang sesekali menggeliat. Ia menutup laptop nya dan bersiap untuk tidur.

.

.

.

.

Hari ini ulangan Fisika. Meski sudah belajarpun, Hinata agak kesusahan bila tidak mengulang-ulang lagi bagian rumusnya. Menjadi sendiri berarti memang tak ada yang bisa dimintai bantuan kan? Mereka memandang Hinata seperti itu jadi-lupakan. Hinata sudah cukup bersemangat hari ini. Jadi sebisa mungkin ia akan berusaha yang terbaik. Sesekali ia membuka dan menutup kembali bukunya untuk menghafal. Bibirnya sedikit membuka dan mengatup demi melafalkan rumus. Bisingnya kelas sudah menjadi hal biasa bagi Hinata.

"Oi Teme! Kau main ke kelas ku?Tumben. Ada apa?" Itu suara Naruto. Orang paling berisik sekelas.

"Oh Sasuke. Kemarilah. Kau ingin bicara apa." Shikamaru menyuruh Sa-

.

Deg!

.

.

'Sa-su-ke? Uchiha Sasuke?

Flashback

'Aku tau aku terlalu cepat mengatakan ini, tapi bisakah kita berkenalan? Aku Sasuke Uchiha. Kau?'

.

End Flashback

Dengan takut-takut Hinata sedikit menengok ke samping demi melihat kerumunan laki-laki itu. Dan Hinata...

.

.

Deg.. Deg.. Deg

'Kami-sama... perasaan apa ini... kenapa jantungku berdegup kencang seperti ini...' batin Hinata. Merasa diperhatikan, Sasuke menoleh ke arah Hinata. Dan Hinata langsung memalingkan mukanya-kembali sibuk dengan bukunya.

"Dia siapa?" Tanya Sasuke

"Hinata Hyuuga. Kenapa?" Ujar Shika

"Tidak. Baiklah. Karna aku sudah selesai, aku pergi."

"Oi-oi! Kalau pertarunganmu menang, jangan lupa angkat aku menjadi jenderalmu." Ucap Naruto

"Sasuke harus menikah dulu kalau mau jadi raja. Iya kan?" Jelas Shika

'Menikah?'

Belasan gadis langsung berkumpul di meja Shika dan menginterogasi pria itu demi mengetahui nickname asli Sasuke. Ofcourse Sasuke merahasiakannya dari fans-fans nya. Bukannya perang malah mengajak yang tidak-tidak. Banyak juga yang tertipu dengan akun palsu dengan nama Sasuke_imut, Sasuke_macho, atau bahkan Sasuke_pinkylovers. Sampai dewa Jashin bangkit pun,Sasuke tidak akan memakai atribut warna pink atau memasukkan warna pink dalam kehidupannya. Dan diantara belasan gadis itu, gadis yang tadi mencuri pandang ke arahnya, tidak ikut ambil bagian. Gadis itu bahkan sibuk merapal jurus fisika nya. Sasuke melenggang pergi karna memang sebentar lagi kelas akan dimulai.

.

.

Skiptime

Sudah tiga hari Hinata tidak membuka game online nya. Ia terlalu sibuk dengan ulangannya. Karna hari ini hari terakhir yang berarti ulangan telah selesai, Hinata berani membuka laptop nya dan Log in ke game online nya. Ia sedikit merasa bersalah pada Sasuke. Tapi, jauh dalam lubuk hatinya ia hanya ingin agar Sasuke tak kecewa padanya. Ia sadar ia cuma gadis cupu dan kuper. Jadi, mana cocok ia disandingkan dengan pangeran Uchiha. Ia memutuskan untuk meminta maaf dan meneruskan beberapa misi bersama Sasuke agar levelnya bertambah. Minimal ia bisa menjadi jenderal untuk suatu kerajaan. Apalagi kemarin Sasuke menawari perekrutan oleh temannya kan?

'Miss_Hippo Apa kau online? Aku minta maaf kalau aku menyinggung perasaanmu. Aku hanya terbawa suasana dan hah~aku benar-benar tidak tau harus mengatakan apa tapi aku sungguh minta maaf. Ku mohon jangan gagalkan misi kita selanjutnya. Ku tunggu kau di pohon kehidupan setiap malam'- Dark_Prince

"Ap-Apa? Kenapa Sasuke menyuruhku kesana?" Ujar Hinata. Tentu yang mendengar hanyalah kucingnya yang sedang tidur.

'Pohon kehidupan... tempat yang paling digemari pasangan prajurit yang akan melangsungkan pernikahan. Apa Sasuke mau menikah?' Batin Hinata

'Dark_Prince Aku tidak apa-apa.. Hanya saja kupikir aku belum siap memberi tau namaku. Gomen? Pohon kehidupan? Kau mau menikah?'- Miss_Hippo

Dia online.. semoga saja dia cepat membalasnya.

'Miss_Hippo Kurasa aku harus segera menjadi raja agar bisa melindungi teman-temanku dari serangan musuh. Tapi aku masih belum menemukan calon permaisuriku.'

Ketika kau menikah dengan seorang permaisuri, maka secara otomatis kerajaan si permaisuri itu akan jatuh ke tangan mu. Dan Hinata~

'Dark_Prince Aku akan menemuimu disana besok.'

'Miss_Hippo Hn. Kau sedang apa? Selain online tentunya.'

'Dark_Prince Umm.. mengelus kucingku?'

'Miss_Hippo Jangan pernah membawanya keluar. Aku alergi padanya.'

'Dark_Prince Serius? Wahh.. Sasuke ternyata takut dengan kucing ne?'

'Miss_Hippo Bukan takut tapi Alergi.'

'Dark_Prince Iya iya.. lalu apalagi yang kau takuti. ? '

'Miss_Hippo Sudah kukatakan aku alergi. Aku takut kesendirian. Kau?'

'Dark_Prince Aku sudah terbiasa sendiri dan aku menyukainya.'

'Miss_Hippo Kau gadis yang menarik. Hal apalagi yang kau sukai.'

'Dark_prince Aku menyukai ek krim vanilla dengan ekstrak matcha diatasnya. Aku menyukai komik hallowen dan tidur diatas jam dua belas malam. Ah.. aku juga menyukai kucing, tapi aku alergi kue beras.'

'Miss_Hippo Ah.. jadi kau takut pada kue?'

'Dark_Prince Hei aku bukan takut tapi alergi. Hahaha...?'

'Miss_Hippo Lalu bagaimana aku mengenalmu bila aku tidak tau namamu?'

.

.

.

Hinata kembali termenung. Ia paham bagaimana perasaan Sasuke. Tapi ia juga tak mau terlalu berharap tinggi. Tak apa-toh bila sakit hati pun Hinata pasti bisa melewatinya kan? Tapi, entah mengapa ada sejumput keraguan yang muncul bila ia mengatakannya. Dan biasanya keraguannya itu selalu benar.

.

.

'Dark_Prince Kau pasti mudah mengenaliku Sasuke. Bila kau memang benar-benar mengenalku disini.'

'Miss_Hippo Ok... setidaknya beritau aku bagaimana kau disekolah. Kau masuk sekolah mana? Suna atau Konoha?'

'Dark_Prince Konoha. Sisanya kau cari tau sendiri. Xixix..'

'Miss_Hippo Baiklah.. aku pasti menemukanmu.'

'Dan saat itulah kau akan menjauh dariku.' Batin Hinata

Hah~Ingatkan Hinata untuk tidak menghela nafas seperti itu lagi

.

.

.

Di tempat lain,

.

.

"Heh kau sudah gila ya Sasuke? Tersenyum tak jelas sendirian seperti itu" sindir Shika

"Yah aku sudah gila."

"Well... jadi siapa gadisnya?" Tanya Shika lagi

"Kau sudah menerimanya?" Sasuke mengalihkan pembicaraan

"Miss_Hippo? Um yah.. lumayan. Dia tipe pengembara yah. Dia permaisuri buangan."

Ucapan Shikamaru barusan membuat Sasuke terperanjat.

"Maksudmu?"

"Dia dibuang dari kerajaan lain sebelumnya."

"Kau bilang tadi dia permaisuri?"

"Yah.. disini dijelaskan kalau..."

"Tunggu! Kau tau darimana ini semua?" Sasuke meneiti profil tersembunyi Miss_Hippo

"Mudah. Bajak saja akunnya. See? Gadis ini sangat ceroboh." Jelas Shika

"Tsk.. percuma... disini tidak ada foto atau informasi telepon,alamat rumah atau minimal nama aslinya." Keluh Sasuke

"He Kau tertarik dengan gadis ini yah..."

"Yah.. kau awasi pergerakannya." Sasuke berdiri dan menyibak tirai jendela kamarnya. Sasuke dapat melihat rumah yang nampak sepi di seberang. Dan saat itu seorang gadis sedang membuka jendela dari ruangan yang mungkin Sasuke duga itu kamar.

.

.

.

Satu hal yang Hinata sukai adalah pemandangan bintang. Ia sangat suka duduk di pinggiran jendela demi melihat bintang. Karna bila ia melihat bintang,ia akan merasa sangat dekat dengan ibunya. Ibu yang bahkan Hinata tak pernah lihat wajahnya. Ibu yang bahkan Kami-sama tak mengijinkan ia memanggilnya Okaa-san barang semenit. Tapi, Tou-san nya mempercayai bahwa Kami-sama memiliki rencana yang lebih indah untuk Hinata kelak. Dan itulah yang menjadi pedoman Hinata hingga saat ini. Ibunya tenang dan ia bisa merasakan itu. Hinata tersenyum cerah sembari menatap bintang di langit. Ia memeluk kedua lututnya sembari menyibakkan sedikit anak poni nya ke belakang. Semilir angin bergerak menggerakkan perlahan rambut nya yang tergerai indah. Dan saat itulah ia menemukan seorang pria memperhatikannya. Hinata yang terlalu terkejut langsung terjungkal ke belakang.

.

.

Sasuke tertawa. Terkekeh untuk pertama kalinya setelah sekian lama. Itulah yang kira-kira Shikamaru pikirkan.

"Kau kenapa Sasuke?"

"Tidak-tidak apa.." Sasuke sedikit menahan tawanya yang hampir meledak lagi

'Aku tidak tau kalau ada gadis seksi yang menjadi tetanggaku.' Batin Sasuke

.

.

.

.

Skiptime

.

.

.

Hinata sedang ada di taman belakang sekolah. Selain memakan bento, ia membuka game online dan langsung Log in. Betapa terkejutnya Hinata mendapati friend request yang begitu banyak. Ada sekitar dua ratus orang yang meminta konfirmasi. Aku akan langsung direkomendasikan menjadi jenderal bila pengikutku sebanyak ini,pikir Hinata. Dia lalu mengecek jumlah pengikutnya sebelumnya. Dua orang perempuan dan itu jarang online. Dan satu nama ini..

"Dark_Prince mengikutiku?" Pekik Hinata. Ia langsung menutup mulutnya dan melongok kanan kiri.

Hah~hampir saja...batinnya.

'Miss_Hippo Kau online? Ini masih jam sekolah kau tau' - Dark_Prince

Hinata tersenyum

'Dark_Prince Aku sedang makan siang. Jadi tak ada salahnya kan?'

'Miss_Hippo Kau bawa bento?'

'Dark_prince Beberapa onigiri.

'Miss_Hippo Jika bertemu nanti kau harus membuatkanku Onigiri dengan banyak tomat.

'Dark_Prince Iyah...

'Miss_Hippo kau tidak pernah ke kantin? Kenapa?

Dark_Prince Kau tau saat krisis seperti ini kan hasil berjualan senjata tidaklah seberapa.'

.

.

Ditempat lain

'Penjualan senjata? Berarti... dengan siapa dia menjualnya...' Sasuke menutup chat nya dan memulai pencarian di lalu lintas shop/war market online pada game itu.

Miss Hippo sell 10000 gems to Jassin_Lover

Miss Hippo sell Fire Sword type c level 23 to Kuro_Kiba

Miss Hippo sell Armor mana level 21 to Sui_get2forfree

'Dia yang paling banyak menjual item nya. Apa dia benar-benar butuh uang?'

.

.

Sasuke kembali membuka chat nya.

.

.

Miss_Hippo Got it... ternyata tidak sulit menemukanmu. Kau ingin mengaku sekarang atau kau ingin aku mengungkap siapa namamu?'

Hinata terbelalak. Ia baru ingat, tentu saja Sasuke bisa melacak lalu lintas market, dia pasti memiliki software khusus untuk memantau game online seperti ini. Hinata menggigit bibir bawahnya. Ia lalu berdiri, mondar-mandir tak jelas. Baiklah... kita lihat apa maunya. Kh.. mengapa rasanya seperti dikejar-kejar sesuatu?

Dark_Prince Hei.. bukankah kau berjanji akan menemuiku di Pohon Kehidupan?

Miss_Hippo Setelah aku tau siapa namamu.

Dark_Prince Baiklah. Kita akan bertemu. Sepulang sekolah. Aku menunggumu di caffe 216. Sampai bertemu nanti.

Miss_Hippo Sampai bertemu nanti.

.

.

.

Skiptime

.

.

.

.

"Oi Sasuke kau tidak langsung pulang?Kita ada perang hari ini." Ujar Naruto

"Kau duluanlah dobe. Shikamaru bersamamu. Kalian pasti menang. Aku ada urusan sebentar."

"Baiklah... Hei kau tau,semalam aku bertemu Miss_Emerald di game?"

"Miss_Emerald?"

"Gadis itu permaisuri buangan dan dia gadis yang sangat cantik dan juga menyenangkan. Ah.. dia bilang sering nongkrong di cafe 216."

Sasuke tak menggubris lagi perkataan Naruto, ia berlalu begitu saja.

.

.

.

Hinata sangat gugup bukan main. Berkali-ia bolak-balik ke toilet hanya untuk membenahi rambutnya. Ia memutuskan untuk mengepangnya menjadi dua seperti biasa. Ia merasa itu jauh lebih rapi dan membuatnya percaya diri. Ia juga membenahi letak kacamatanya. Ia menggenggam jepit warna pink untuk menambah kesan manis menurutnya. Tapi ia sangat ragu. Dan pada akhirnya ia memasangnya di rambut bagian kanan.

.

.

.

Sakura adalah gadis impian setiap pria. Ia mendapat peringkat lima di sekolah. Ia juga rajin mengikuti kegiatan chearleaders dimana ia juga menjadi ketuanya. Apalagi dia adalah anak pemilik rumah sakit ternama di Konoha. Walaupun demikian, ia bersikap baik pada semua orang. Tidak sombong dan tidak pernah berbohong. Seharusnya begitu, tapi...

.

.

.

Miss_Hippo aku sudah di area caffe, kau di mana nya?

Dark_Prince aku didalam. aku memakai jepitan berwarna pink.

Miss_Hippo ok.. tunggu aku.

Hinata mulai gugup setengah mati. Ia menunduk begitu dirasa Sasuke mulai mendekat. Sasuke yang tampan berjalan ke arahnya.

"Kau kah orangnya?" Suara bariton itu terdengar dari jarak pandang Hinata

Dan dia bukan sedang bertanya pada Hinata melainkan pada gadis musim semi itu

'Sakura..' lirih Hinata. Segera ia melepas jepit berwarna pink yang ia kenakan saat ia tau bahwa Sakura juga mengenakan jepitan dengan warna yang sama.

"Emm.. Sasuke Uchiha.. " Sakura tersenyum

"Ternyata kau sangat cantik. Mengapa kau tak mau menyebutkan namamu?" Tanya Sasuke

Sakura setengah bingung. Tentu saja,seharusnya Hinatalah yang berada disana. Gadis itu lebih memilih diam dan memutuskan untuk pergi saja dari tempat itu.

"Eh.. Hinata? Kau juga disini? Maksudku... aku tak pernah tau kau mampir kesini. Apa ini pertama kalinya?" Pertanyaan Sakura menghentikan langkah Hinata. Mau tak mau Hinata berhenti dihadapan mereka. Hinata memberanikan diri untuk mendongak demi melihat Sasuke. Tapi Sasuke, dia sedang tersenyum memperhatikan Sakura.

"Aku hanya iseng. Jaa-ne.." ucap Hinata menunduk. Ia bergegas pergi.

"Hinata.. dia gadis yang aneh." Gumam Sakura

"Hei.. kau kenapa memandangiku seperti itu?" Tanya Sakura sambil tersenyum malu

"Kau sangat cantik." Ujar Sasuke penuh kekaguman

Hinata mendengar itu. Dan ia tak bisa menutupi betapa ia kecewa dengan semuanya. Tidak Sasuke,tidak juga dirinya. Semua hal. Sejak saat itu. .

.

.

Skiptime

.

.Dua bulan kemudian...

.

.

.

"Kau yakin Miss_Hippo sudah tidak ada lagi di grup kita?" Tanya Sasuke

"Orang itu bahkan tidak online selama dua bulan terakhir." Ujar Shika

"Tapi Sakura... Miss_Hippo.. Dia bilang akunnya dibajak orang. Lalu.."

"Kita juga sering membajak nya kan? Tapi memang dia tak pernah online. Tanyakan saja pada Sakura. Apa ia ingat password atau email akun Miss_Hippo."

"Maksudmu?"

"Sakura bukanlah Miss_Hippo."

.

.

.

Hinata membeli beberapa produk makanan kucing. Vitamin juga dan beberapa sabun untuk Poppo. Apalagi ia hari ini berjanji untuk mengajak Poppo jalan-jalan. Jadi ia ingin sedikit memanjakan kucingnya itu dengan beberapa perawatan mewah seperti Spa hewan atau semacamnya.

Dua bulan terakhir, Hinata bahkan seperti ingin mati saja saat itu. Untung Neji pulang dari Kanada dan memberinya motivasi. Barulah ia bangkit dari keterpurukannya itu secara perlahan. Dan sebagai dokter mata yang baik,bulan lalu Neji mengoperasi mata adiknya itu sehingga ia tak perlu memakai kacamata lagi. Hinata yang sekarang jauh lebih manis namun ia tetap mengepang rambutnya. Terkadang,bila ia menggerai rambutnya sikap pria-pria di sekolahnya akan menjadi aneh. Sampai sekarang sih, dan itu membuat Hinata risih. Sehingga Hinata memilih menjadi dirinya sendiri.

.

.

Kembali ke rumah bersama Poppo. Hinata memang menggerai rambutnya dan mengenakan jaket yang lumayan tebal mengingat cuaca sedang dingin sekali. Ia baru saja hampir membuka pintu ketika seseorang menyapanya.

.

.

"Kau. Siapa namamu?"

'Suara ini... Sasuke?'

"Tunggu sebentar. Aku akan memasukkan kucingku kedalam." Hinata buru-buru membuka pintu rumahnya

Sasuke mengernyit

"Tidak. Sekarang aku ingin bertanya satu hal padamu."

"Tapi Sasuke-kun alergi kucing jadi..."

"Hatchiiiii!"

Hinata segera melepaskan Poppo dan kembali menutup pintunya lalu menghampiri Sasuke

"Kau. Darimana kau tau aku alergi kucing."

Hinata gelagapan,ia lupa dan karna khawatir pada Sasuke ia jadi kelepasan bicara.

"Etto... Sa-Sakura san yang bilang padaku."

"Memang kau punya nomor ponselnya? Aku saja tidak dikasih loh. Hanya pejabat penting yang boleh tau nomor ponsel keluarga Haruno. Kau siapa?"

Hinata terdiam,ia menggigiti bibir bawahnya

"Sakura bahkan memberiku seekor anak kucing saat ultahku minggu kemarin. Kh.. lucu sekali bukan?" Sindir Sasuke

"Sakura menyukai komik percintaan daripada hallowen. Dia lebih menyukai es krim strawberry daripada vanilla ekstrak matca. Dan dia juga menyukai kue beras." Ujar Sasuke setengah geram

Tubuh Hinata bergetar hebat. Sebisa mungkin ia menahan airmatanya yang hampir menetes

"A-ku tidak tau apa maksud mu Uchiha-san."

"Aku memiliki sesuatu untukmu. Ini hampir tidak bisa membuatku tenang barang sedetik." Sasuke menyerahkan sebungkus kue beras kepada Hinata.

"Baiklah jika itu membuat Uchiha-san tenang." Hinata membuka bungkus kue itu dan langsung menggigit kue beras itu. Sasuke membelalak kaget. Hinata berusaha menelan tetapi ia justru merasa sesak nafas. Sasuke berusaha membuat Hinata memuntahkan kue itu dengan menepuk agak keras punggung Hinata. Untungnya cara itu berhasil. Hinata terbatuk dan kue beras itu belum sepenuhnya tertelan olehnya.

"Kau itu bodoh atau apa hah?" Bentak Sasuke sambil memeluk Hinata kuat-kuat

Dengan kondisi masih lemas Hinata berusaha bicara

"Goh-menh.."

"Kenapa kau tidak bilang dari awal kalau kau.."

"Karna Sa-Sakura ternyata sangat cantikh... Dan Sasuke menyukainya jadi akuh.."

"Diamlah.. maafkan aku.. Aku sangat menyukaimu Hinata."

Hinata tersenyum mendengar pengakuan Sasuke.

"Aku juga menyukaimu Sasuke. "

Dan mereka berpelukan dengan erat.

The end


End file.
